Alien Shaplay
was an alien originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven. Alien Shaplay appeared in Episode 20. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.7 m *Weight: 60 kg *Origin: Planet Shaplay History Ultraseven Disguising himself as an assistant to a seismologist, Alien Shaplay and his monster, Giradorus were on a mission to retrieve several pink rubies that were underground. While Giradorus was searching for the rubies underground, he was causing strange seismic activity in a mountain range, prompting the Ultra Garrison to go investiage. During the investigation, the Ultra Garrison found some of the rubies. After showing them to the seismologist and his assistant, they determined they were of alien origin. Alien Shaplay, still in his disguise, nearly got away with stealing the rubies until he had dropped an important device the seismologist was looking for. While some of the Ultra Garrison members were underground, Alien Shaplay turned into his true form after retrieving the device, revealing it to be his transformation device. Before he started attacking the Ultra Garrison, he claimed that the seismologist was an alien himself, but the Ultra Garrison members on the surface did not believe him and shot him dead. However, before dying, Alien Shaplay called out to his monster Giradorus to finish off the Ultra Garrison before bursting into flames. Trivia *Alien Shaplay's subtitle is Darkness Alien. Ironically, Alien Babalou would also carry this subtitle as well 5 years later in Ultraman Leo. *Alien Shaplay's name was inspired by the real-life astronomer, Harlow Shapley. *Alien Shaplay's suit would later be used for Alien Delon in Fight! Mighty Jack. *Alien Shaplay is the first alien shown to require a tranformation device. **His transformation device is the first one not related in any way to the Ultras. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Shaplay reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In the film, Alien Shaplay was sent by Ultraman Belial (along with a select few monsters that belong to Belial) to keep anyone from reaching the Spark Tower where Ultraman Taro was protecting the last trace of energy to keep the planet alive. Appearing with his first batch of monsters, (Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora) Shaplay confronted Rei and Mirai on the now abandoned and frozen Land of Light and fought Mirai, eventually damaging his Mebium Brace. A short time into their battle, Rei and Mirai were saved by Dan Moroboshi (who sent his capsule monsters to battle Belial's monsters) and Shin Hayata (who incapacitated Shaplay by blasting him into a wall of ice that collapsed on him.) After the four heroes unite and reach the Spark Tower, they are confronted by Alien Shaplay again, who now brings with him a Black King to attack them. Rei sends him Gomora to battle Black King while the three Ultras search the Spark Tower. They are ambushed by Alien Shaplay once inside, but Alien Shaplay is defeated after being shot many times by Hayata and then plunging to his death off a cliff. Trivia *In the film, Alien Shaplay also has the unusual ability to spit a sort of saliva from his jaws. Although unknown in strength, it is powerful enough to damage Mirai's Mebium Brace. *In the film, Shaplay is revealed to be a Reionyx, being able to summon Black King Ultraman X Alien Shaplay reappeared in Ultraman X. Alien Shaplay appeared along with Alien Magma as mercenaries hired by Gina Spectre who swear their allegiance to as they join Gina in witnessing the arrival of her brother Mold from another dimension. Shaplay was soon tasked along with Magma to guard Ultraman Victory's host Shou as he was soon tied up and mouth guarded by Mold. While happily stating that they would take over the universe with the Guar Army, Shou escapes and uses his Victorian abilities to knock down the aliens. While looking for Shou, they came across Arisa and Asuna, fought them and won, while Mold fought Ultraman X. Magma then turned giant and left the women with Shaplay to deal with. After Mold, along with a giant Alien Magma, got hit by a EX Red King bullet fired from Shou's Victory Lancer, the Guar Army retreated and Shaplay, along with Magma, were whipped and scolded by Gina until Mold told her it will be time to meet the Guar Army. Shaplay, along with Magma, Gina, and Mold, stood by to watch the Guar Army gather to Earth until Xio interfered and X and Victory arrived for a rematch as Shaplay and Gina fought Xio and Arisa. However, after Alien Magma was defeated by Victory and Ultraman Ginga showed up and turned the fight against Mold Spectre, Shaplay along with Gina retreated. Shaplay volunteered to find more soldiers for the Guar Army by contacting Alien Makindo and he offered Mecha Gomora's Spark Doll and a Spark Doll detector for a price but Shaplay refused and shot him to death. They soon let Mecha Gomora loose near a factory and ambushed Hikaru and Shou before they can transform to stop him. Shaplay finally met his end after he defended Gina from a King Joe charged bullet and got destroyed in the process. Trivia *Voice actor: Haruka Jinya *The Alien Shaplay suit from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie was reused for Shaplay's appearance in the series. Ultraman Orb Alien Shaplay reappeared in this series named , along with Bemular. An Alien Shaplay reappeared in this series, planning to wreak chaos, using a special mineral, Yaseltonium, that possessed unnatural qualities, even being able to power up Kaiju. First, he carried out his plan by using a disguise to gain the trust of Ittetsu Shibukawa's daughter. In doing this, Shaplay was able to anger her by Ittetsu suspecting the vile alien, building up the rage so that he could harness the energy from her Yaseltonium locket to power up his Crystal. The plan went as normal, with him revealing his true identity to everyone. Soon after, he harnessed the energy and awakened the new Empowered Bemular! As Bemular battled Orb, who had risen to fight the creature, Shaplay proceeded to battle Ittetsu. The alien fiercely toyed with him, using the Crystal to control Bemular while countering Ittetsu's every move. Eventually, while both Shibukawa and Orb were down, the two who rose up to defeat their opponents, with Orb transforming into his Origin form and disabling Bemular's signature attack, and Ittetsu using his martial art skills to put Shaplay in a choke hold, effectively making the villain beg for him to let go. Orb proceeded to finish Bemular off with the Orb Flame Calibur, while Shibukawa fired his pistol at a set of oil barrels, both finishers caused an explosion that defeated the villainous duo of Shaplay and Bemular. That night, defeated, Shaplay wandered the grounds he had fought upon. He stumbled across a newly clothed Jugglus Juggler, donning a snake heart theme. As a blood moon rose, Juggler struck Shaplay down, killing him once and for all. Trivia *Voice actor: Shota Yamamoto *The Alien Shaplay suit from Ultraman X be reused for Shaplay's appearance in the series. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Shaplay can disguise himself as a human, He transforms into his true form via a transformation device. However, in Orb he could do this by will. (Or it might have been the Yaseltonium's power.) *Pistol: Alien Shaplay is equiped with a pistol with explosive properties. *Telepathy: Alien Shaplay could hypnotise humans to alter their perception of things. He used this to make Ann believe a human professor's shadow was that of an alien. He explained this to be a simple trick of telepathy. *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Shaplay could make impressive jumps, while these were no where as high as an Ultra at human form, they were still beyond human abilities. Ultra Galaxy legends *Acid Spit: Alien Shaplay can spit out corrosive slime that can damage Mirai/Mebius' Mebium Brace. Ultraman Orb * : Shaplay possesses a power stone in Orb, this has the ability to empower beings, namely Bemular. *Teleportation: Shaplay can teleport, this may be due to the power of the Yaseltonium. Alien Shaplay Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Disguise_Transformation_Shaolay.jpeg|Disguise Trasnformation Alien Shaplay Telepathy.png|Telepathy image pistol.jpeg|Pistol image acid spilt.jpeg|Acid Spit Shaplay_Power_Stone.jpeg|Yaseltonium Shaplay_Teleport.jpeg|Teleportation Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Alien Shaplay reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Shaplay. Gallery Alien Shapalay I.png Alien Shaplay I.png Alien Shaplay Legends I.png GINA-MAKINDO-SHAPLAY.jpg image Uktraman X.jpeg|Alien Shaply killing Alien Makindo Shaplay Strangle.jpeg Shaplay Reveal.jpeg Shibukawa riding Shaplay.jpeg Alien Shaplay Legends pic.png Alien Shaplay movie.png Alien Shaplay movie I.png Alien Shaplay movie II.png October_2015_4.jpg|Alien Shaplay at the bottom Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Guar Army members Category:Ultraseven Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju